


Howling Wraiths

by FollowerofMercy



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Deepnest, Empathy, Friendship, Gen, Grieving, Mother and Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: The Knight takes Hornet back to Deepnest to take care of some unfinished business.





	Howling Wraiths

“Why did you bring me here?”

Hornet glared at the little vessel, mask tilted back to look at the massive nests above. Spider screeches drifted down from above, too distant to be a threat.

The vessel turned and looked at her, head tilted slightly. It gestured at her, not with its nail but with its hand, then pointed above.

“There’s nothing left here. She’s gone.” Hornet made no attempt to keep the bitterness from her voice. Frankly, she wasn’t sure whether the vessel was even talking about Herrah, and she didn’t care. The little monster would listen to her, as it always did, never asking anything in return.

The nest that used to hold her sleeping mother was barely visible in the little light filtering through Deepnest. The vessel grew stiller than usual. It laid down its nail, the first time Hornet had ever seen it do so, and stepped forward.

She followed its gaze up to the nest and sighed. Herrah was nothing if not a devoted mother. Hornet had repaid her as best she could, but still, it didn’t feel like enough…

She was broken from her reverie by a hellish scream.

Hornet had her needle up in an instant and looked for the threat, but it was only her and the vessel.

“Wha-“

The vessel screamed again, a horrible wail of twisted soul bursting from its tiny body. It didn’t seem… natural. Then again, nothing about the vessel was natural.

“What are you doing?”

The vessel wailed again, and again. The ethereal figures clawed at the air. Their screeches rebounded off the walls until all of Deepnest was filled with the sound.

Hornet watched while the vessel cried. It steeled itself between spells, and the way it flinched could almost be mistaken for labored breathing.

“Are you… mourning her?”

The vessel didn’t respond, not that it ever did, just continued its ritual. After a few minutes, it cried itself out and flopped on its side. Now it truly was breathing hard, its tiny figure wracked with tremors.

Hornet gingerly took its nail and gave it to the vessel, who clutched it tight to its chest. She cleared a spot in the dust and sat next to the vessel while it recovered.

It was a remarkable little creature. She risked stroking its mask, just once, lest it get too attached, and bowed her head.

“…Thank you,” she said at length. “That was very… haunting.”

The vessel snuggled deeper into the dirt and tapped the point of its nail against its mask. They stayed like that until it was time to move on once again, after they had paid their respects to Herrah.

Hornet left with a little less regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hollow Knight is a hauntingly beautiful, amazing game and I highly recommend it.


End file.
